1. Field
Example embodiments relate to display devices and methods of manufacturing display devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to display devices including sealants having enlarged portions adjacent to function buttons of the display devices and methods of manufacturing the display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric devices including a display panel may include function buttons, e.g., at least one key button acquiring an input of a user, for a convenience of the user. Generally, the function buttons may have shapes protruding out of the electric devices. The electric devices may receive various commands, e.g., initiation of an operation, termination of an operation, and volume control etc., from the user through the function buttons.